That odd encounter
by Dragonman136
Summary: MOM GET THE CAMERA ITS MY FIRST FANFICTION! Drago is just an avereage minecraft player.Little did he know that his life would change forever when he explored the unexplored part of his mining cave. Might have M ratings in the future. ENJOY!
1. The faithful encounter

Hello Ladies and Gents, Dragonman136 here. Today I'll be posting one of my archived fanfics that I made a year ago. Well, that might be all that I have to say,enjoy. Oh wait yeah, this might switched to rated M sooner or later. No spamming or rage wars on the reviews please.

* * *

Back when 1.2.5 was still new there was this minecraftian that enjoyed playing singleplayer, his name is Dragonman136 or you could just call him Drago. One day he got out of his bed, ate porkchop from his farm, did his parkour course and went mining, an average routine he does every day.

Little did he know that his life would change once he stepped into the bowels of the cave. The lone adventurer decided to go another path instead of his old illuminated path that definiteley lost all of its valuable resources.

What he found while walking through the dark path was a majestic ravine abundant with iron, gold, coal, lapis lazuli and redstone. It was the miner's dream, he was filled total joy that made his power level 9001, what's more is that across the ravine a few block below him was a diamond vein with supposedly 4 diamonds.

He grabbed out his 64 stack oak wood planks (Mother of Notch that's like 64 heavy wood planks how can he lift that sh*t ,oh well, Minecraft physics) and carefully plonked down each plank shooting down some nearby skeletons and creepers and then he successfully mined the diamond vein without any creepers trolling him.

Beyond the ravine was another pleasant surprise for him, it was an abandoned mineshaft. He ventured the narrow ways while mining any ore that would be very useful to him and at the same time killing some mobs.

Now, while he was walking he finally found something very strange, it was like some kind of cocoon or whatever, he approached the wrapping, sword ready. He first felt the material of the wrapping, cave spider web, he quickly dug a 3x3 hole in the wall 4 blocks deep then he blocked up its entrance with stone to camouflage it.

He cut some part of the cocoon but it seemed to make the victim feel uncomfortable. He could hear the spiders are already squirming around, looking for their supposed dinner, he needed his shears to cut out the webs, but he left it at his house, so he did what a desperate man would do.

Drago then placed a block of TNT and a redstone torch next to it then dug a 2x1 hole so he and the cocoon won't get hurt. When the TNT blew up, killing some cave spiders and the spawner itself.

He ran back to his house and picked up some scissors to cut out the thick layer of webbing. To his surprise it was not a mob but something else.

* * *

Don't you just hate cliffhangers? Anyways that was chapter 1. The next chapter will be posted next week I hope. Before I ride my pig into the sunset, I'll ask you this, will this ever be a potential famous fanfiction? Leave your answers at the reviews. I bid you a good day *rides of into the sunset*


	2. Getting to know another

Hello once again fellow readers, Dragon here! Thanks for all the views I really appreciate that people read my stuff, well here is my second chapter. I hope you enjoy it. No rage wars, criticism accepted.

I nearly forgot to say this last week. I do not own Minecraft it is owned by Markus Persson and the rest of Mojang. Please support the official release or wutevs.

* * *

He was able to remove the webbing from the poor creature and to his surprise it wasn't a mob, It was a girl (DUN DUN DUN). She was naked which made Drago's face all bright red so he grabbed some old leather clothes that he used back when he was still playing at 1.8.

He brought her to his guest bed usually reserved for travelling monks and he rested at his bed that had a blanket that said "Creepers ain't got Sh*t on whats under this blanket". The next day, he woke seeing that the girl had gone so has his trusty sword, he squirmed through all of his possessions for that single iron sword that endured him for almost 2 minecraft years (which is probably 760 minecraft days, check the math).

He heard a ruckus coming from outside his hut around his beachside territory, he followed the sound to see the girl emanating a purple aura and dying his leather armor black. He shouted in a booming voice "YO LADY! GIMME MY STUFF BACK" the girl then teleported to him straight faced and said "Excuse me? Why are you shouting at me? I just borrowed your sword which is kind of broken now".

He was startled that the girl teleported towards him without even walking, he then fell back in disbelief of what just happened. She offered Drago a hand up and then she gave him his iron sword covered in squid muck and cracks.

The girl then said "I forgot to ask your name mines Andr" Drago replied to her "Yeah, nice to meet you, you can call me dragonman136 or drago for short" then Drago said one more thing "Come back to the hut, you haven't fully healed yet, and you have to explain to me what you are and how the hell did you teleport like that and how were you attacked by cave spiders, you eat some porkchop while I fix this sword back in my workshop". A few minutes later, Drago came back with fully refurbished iron sword that was also combined with diamond giving it more strength, this as a result amazed Andr while eating a piece of porkchop.

Drago then said to Andr "So you're just going to wear my old leather armour for the rest of the day?" Andr replied "Yeah, I guess so, it's so comfy". Then Drago asked her "Tell me what are you exactly" she replied with a sigh "I'm an enderman" which caused Drago to slowly ready his sword. He asked another question "How do you teleport like that?" she replied "I use my ender pearl core which uses at least any source of light around me as energy to teleport around my surrounding, at caves, it uses the glowing aura around m- HEY ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!?" he then woke up when she shouted and then said "Um….Yes?"

After a few shouts from Andr about listening to what people are saying she was interrupted by someone knocking the door knocking.

* * *

And that's the second chapter, sorry about the cliff hangers but I use it to keep you reading and waiting for the next chapter. By the way I realized a week ago that this story is a "Mary Sue", which is a kind of author that puts him or her inside the story. Feel free about my OC picking and I will try to add that in my future stories. Thank you and goodbye.

PS If you want to play with me on Minecraft, you can meet me at play. savagerealms .net at around Saturday-Sunday (EST) See you there. No spaces guys on the ip


	3. Adventure's A' Brooin'

Hello once again fellow readers, sorry for being so late in updating my story, I've been working on exams and tests so I can get promoted to my next grade level. Anyways here is chapter 3 I hope you like it. I do not own Minecraft or the mod I am making a story of, it belongs to Mojang, Markuss Persson and many other people.

* * *

Drago slowly opened the door, sword at hand because he thought it was a zombie that was banging on it. To his surprise, it was his old friend Alverex (who is also a real minecraft player) the adventurer exclaimed "Hey dragon how's it goin and whos the chick?". Andr giggled at the thought then Drago pulled Alverex behind the wall "Alv that's an enderman or girl or whatever,shes a real mob that can jump out on us and kill so be careful with what you say to her".

He replied "ok ok yeash, talk about serious manners". They then went back to his table and sat down, Drago opened his rhum chest , got some black rhum he brewed (AKA potion of weakness with blindness and slowness) and gave some to Alv, Drago then asked Alv "what brings you on this fine day?"

He replied "Rumors is that at your nearby swamp there are some witch huts there and apparently they also fabled that they make the finest potions and beer in the land, how's about we make our move and plunder the huts" He replied "Sure I'd go for some witch hunting, how about you Andr?" she also replied "sure, why not, and I'd like more role in the next chapter please". They grabbed their gear and left off to the southern biome swamp which will be are next chapter.

* * *

Sorry for the lack of filling guys I have to study for more exams now. Remember to review my story and thanks for reading guys. Good day and good bye.


End file.
